


Princess Guinevere

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Arthur does not wish to meet Princess Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Guinevere

The last thing Arthur wanted was to meet Princess Guinevere. His father, Uther Pendragon, may have said that she was beautiful and intelligent and, well, strategic but none of that mattered to him. He wanted to marry for love and he was certain he would feel nothing for the princess.

“The Princess Guinevere, daughter of King Tom!” announced the small man at the end of the throne room.

The doors opened but Arthur refused to look. “I cannot believe you expect me to marry her,” he growled under his breath at Uther.

“Think of Camelot, Arthur,” Uther urged.

Arthur felt the brief touch of Merlin’s mind on his before Merlin announced, all snark. _Yeah, Arthur, think of Camelot._

Despite the murmurs filling the room, Arthur heard Morgana snigger. She always enjoyed eavesdropping on his and Merlin’s private conversations. Then again, Merlin always enjoyed eavesdropping as well. Honestly, Morgana and Merlin were as bad as each other. Arthur presumed it was a magical thing.

“Arthur, look at the princess this instant,” Uther growled.

Arthur glanced up and all the breath left his lungs.

Guinevere smiled and gave a polite curtsy. “It is a pleasure to meet you, your royal highnesses.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you also, princess,” Uther said, stepping forward to take up one of Guinevere’s dark hands. He pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Guinevere turned to Arthur expectantly.

Arthur simply stared. 

Guinevere was more than simply beautiful. It was as she had stepped straight from one of his dream and into reality. She was perfect from her dark hair to the way she blushed, overwhelmed by the hundreds of eyes on her.

“Arthur,” Uther said pleasantly through his teeth. “Would you be so kind as to greet the princess?”

Hurrying to collect himself, Arthur took one of Guinevere’s hand. He pressed a kiss to it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Guinevere.”

The princess blushed. “Charmed, I’m sure but, please, your highness, call me Gwen.”

“And call me Arthur,” he said with a smile.

_Arthur and Guinevere sitting in a tree_ , Morgana and Merlin sang in Arthur’s head. _K I S S I N G._

Arthur was too transfixed by Guinevere to even care.


End file.
